El empujón indeseado
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alice, la presidenta estudiantil de aquel instituto estaba enamorada del capitán de fútbol americano, Alfred. Aquello, era más que vidente para los ojos de su hermana escocesa, Scarlett. Quizás tuviera que hacer algo al respecto, algo que no quería hacer. USxFem!UK y unilateral USxFem!Scotland.


He aquí un fic, nunca he escrito de Fem!Escocia, quise intentarlo.

**Pareja: **AlfredxAlice, unilateral AlfredxScarlett -Estados UnidosxFem!Inglaterra, Estados UnidosxFem!Escocia.  
**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** No mucho :3

Había terminado hace unos veinte minutos el partido de fútbol americano, uno de los más importantes realizado en ese amplio y diverso colegio, los jugadores aún estaban allí, algunas personas seguían ovacionándolos pero ya eran menos y contados, no por desinterés claro está, sino por que eran obligados luego del partido a retornar a las clases.

Casi todos menos esa chica de vigorosos ojos verdes viendo si todo se llevaba de acuerdo a lo establecido, después de todo ella mantenía el orden, era la Presidente estudiantil y quien se encargaba de todas las actividades extra programáticas. Se suponía que su único deber era mirar que todo allí concordara con lo que había planificado, sin embargo, sus ojos detrás del marco se desviaban levemente hacia aquel chico de sonrisa perlada, egocéntrico como nadie, pero con un corazón y una voluntad de ayudar a la gente que llega desde dentro y sin interés alguno, cosa que pocos podrían decir.

–Alfred...–suspiró melancólica el nombre de aquel jugador con el alma en un hilo.

Pero claro, aparte del comité estudiantil habían otras personas afuera de las clases aún ahora, es más, Alice maldijo que ella hubiera estado tan callada y astuta como una zorra cerca de su persona, el olor a tabaco la delató incluso más.

–Scarlett...–respingó el nombre de esa bella y atrevida escocesa entre sus labios, la chica sólo alzó una de sus rojizas cejas y movió el cigarrillo en sus vivos y coloridos labios rojos al igual que su cabello.

–Señorita presidenta...–sonrió entre dientes.–¿A que debo que me dirija su respetada palabra fuera de nuestro hogar?–

–Vete a clases por favor.–

La chica resopló el humo de su cigarro y entornó una deliciosa y afrodisíaca risa. –¿Así que Alfredito no?–

Alice dentro suyo estaba que mataba a esa chica rompiendo diabólicamente el vidrio de uno de sus lentes y clavarlo al cuello de esa zorra, y luego claro, se suicidaba sin dejar rastro, por fuera, en cambio, mantenía la compostura como un mármol inglés junto a un suave y casi invisible sonrojo, pero claro, a los ojos de Scarlett es como si las mejillas inglesas estuvieran empapadas en fosforescente rojo, hasta un ciego podría volver a ver con esa intensidad de color.

–Please... no es necesario hacer mi vida imposible aquí también.–

–¿O sea que no te gusta Alfredito?–se rió nuevamente.

La muchacha agachó y desvió la mirada por un segundo y luego retornó hacia su hermana mayor.–Claro... que... hmmm... no.–

La escocesa apagó el cigarro con su bota de cuero al dejar que se cayera al frío suelo para arreglar su rojizo cabello con su mano derecha.

–Iré por él entonces... me lo quedaré para mí, él es guapo... es muy atractivo y popular... tiene dinero.–

El rostro de Alice se deformó ante lo que decía su hermana pero contenía sus palabras molestas en la punta de su lengua mientras apretaba su puño.

–Ni siquiera te gustan los hombres...eres...–

–Lesbiana, correcto conejita... pero Alfred me pone...–suspiró.–Y ya sabes, lo que quiero... lo tengo...–

La muchacha se dio media vuelta e iba hacia el centro del patio mientras Alfred arreglaba unos cuantos materiales, se reía una que otra vez charlando con sus demás compañeros, Alice no podría creerlo… Scarlett no sería capaz de… Alfred volteó hacia la pelirroja que ya estaba frente suyo y le sonrió. ¡Joder, la muy zorra sí era capaz! ¿qué debía hacer? ¿qué? bien, le gustaba Alfred pero aún no estaba lista para decírselo, además, Jones la encuentra una chica aburrida más, en cambio con Scarlett tiene gustos más… compatibles, ambos son más desenfrenados que ella que es una simple señorita mandona sin nada interesante de lo cual hablad aparte de un par de libros.

Sin nada que pudiera gustarle a Jones. Abrió sus verdosos ojos, apretó la quijada, no. No a Alfred, no a él, jamás lo cedería, haría el ridículo, pero no lo dejaría ir de su vida así como así, esos años no deben ser en vano.

–¿Scarlett? ¿qué sucede? ¿has venido a verme jugar? –

–Algo así mocoso, algo así…–sonrió suavemente mientras se acercaba a Jones peligrosamente, todos los chicos le empezaban a hacer guiños al americano que éste no comprendía del todo bien. –Tú y yo… hoy tienes libre y tus padres de viaje… ¿te parece si…incursiono en tu casa hoy? –la pelirroja sonrió con rudeza mientras sujetaba la ropa del americano y este ante la cercanía colocó ambas manos en la delineada cadera de la escocesa para impedir que se "cayera" delante de él.

–Claro Scarlett, será grandioso…–sonrió. –¡Tú y yo en la noche, comiendo, viendo películas juntos! –

Los ojos de la escocesa se afilaron ante la figura femenina y de largas coletas que se acercaba con el poder de un horco a reclamar a su supuesto "hombre", todos pensaban que se agarrarían como dos gatas salvajes, pero la escocesa sonrió satisfecha y se acurrucó en el pecho del menor mientras Alice estaba a menos de cuatro menos de ellos dos.

–Entonces… esta noche tú y yo…–

–¡NO ESTÁ DISPONIBLE! –explotó la muchacha y jaló al americano fuertemente de un brazo, la escocesa se balanceó y dejó escapar una risa venenosa.

–¿No lo estoy? –preguntó Jones estúpidamente.

–¡Claro que no! ¿ves esto? todo lo organicé yo, tenemos que ver lo del siguiente partido juntos señor capitán… –

–"América, Capitán América" –completó como chiste hasta que la mirada venenosa de la inglesa le heló los huesitos. – P-Pero Alice…–rió con su coquetería usual. –¿No que tú podías sola con…?–

–¡Quiero estar hoy contigo Alfred! ¿tienes algún problema con eso?... –

–C-Claro que no Alice…–sonrió encantado Jones, era la primera vez que aquella bella y sencilla chica le proponía tener algo parecido a una cita, siempre que él la invitaba a algo ella estaba ocupada con una u otra cosa o tenía una excusa para no ir.

Excusa que nunca existían, Alice simplemente no estaba lista para asumir estar a solas con Jones, más con lo que estaba sintiendo de manera tan alocada e irritantemente adolescente, sabía que quizás aquel americano no la quisiera y se riera de ella, no estaba lista para perder aquella valiosa amistad tan de pronto y de manera extremadamente tajante por un tema amoroso.

–Pero Scarlett ya...–la muchacha aludida soltó una carcajada al viento mientras colocaba su mano detrás de la espalda de Jones y cerraba los ojos com sencillez.

Segundos después lo empujó hacia la nerviosa inglesa que no sabía si podría sobrellevar una discusión acerca de Jones, nunca se preparó mentalmente para algo así.

–Le haré un tes de embarazo cuando la devuelvas, pobre de ti que le hagas tener conejos...–Alfred se puso rojo y la inglesa sentía que tartamudeaba de una manera incomprensible.

–¡Por dios Scarlett!–alzó la voz con el rostro suavemente rojo.

–Esta juventud de hoy en día, nadie se puede confiar... en fin, lo digo en serio Jones, si Alice deja de menstruar...–

–¡SCARLETT!–gritaron ambos esta vez con el rostro rojo.

–Por dios mocosos, son tan ruidosos, en fin, mi clase ya empezó, llego tarde...–

–Como si te importara llegar tarde...–masculló la inglesa entre dientes.

–También te amo hermanita...–

La escocesa se retiraba hasta su antiguo puesto, un árbol de extensa sombra cercano a la cancha, miró al cielo por un par de segundos y prendió un cigarrillo aspirándolo con fuerza, se rió suavemente creyéndose sola, una muchacha elegante y fina le devolvió una sonrisa algo apagada.

–¿Vas a dejarle ir?–increpó con sus vivaces ojos azules.

–¿Dejarle ir? ¿de que está hablando mi afrancesada princesa?– sonrió Scarlett devolviéndole la mirada haciendo un ademán de saludo cortes agachándose y tomando la desprevenida mano de la francesa para besarla suavemente en un roce de labios.

–Scarlett... te gusta el gringo.–

La muchacha elevó las cejas desentendida para luego sonreír como si la francesa estuviera loca.

–El milagro de que tú digas la verdad sólo ocurre cuando te emborrachas, te escuché Scarlett... en la fiesta, Alfred es el único hombre que te ha gustado.–

–Estúpido y puto y desgraciado y delicioso whisky...–

–Scarlett...–

–¿Lo sabías? ¿acaso tu sabías que Alice ha estado enamorada de Alfred por cinco largos años? ¿que es una lesbiana confundida ante eso? te lo diré: nada. –la pelirroja sonrió suavemente mientras una risa sencilla la acompañaba.

La francesa sólo se arregló el cabello y miró solemne a la valiente escocesa.

–No quiero clases hoy... así que princesa ¿vamos a buscar suerte en ese nuevo bar que tanto hablan? quién sabe, quizás encuentre al amor de mi vida.–la sonrisa picara volvió a la escocesa mientras la francesa le seguía el paso.

–Nunca cambias eh.–se rió mientras le seguía con elegancia.

–Sólo prepara tu maldita vagina...–sonrió entre dientes.

Antes de irse y perder la clase aquel día, Scarlett dio una última mirada a ese par de tórtolos impidiendo el impulso que tenía a acabar con todo aquello.

Los miró, ambos sonrientes. A pesar de que recién comenzaban a dar pasos hacia una futura relación ya se pertenecían. Sus ojos chocaban, su hermana hoy había sido muy valiente después de todo, aunque claro, ella tuvo que darle un empujón. Esa coneja merecía esto.

–Pobre de ti que no aproveches esto coneja... sé feliz... y hazlo feliz.–

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por esa supuesta señorita francesa delante suyo.

–¿Qué haces? Si sigues así sólo conoceremos pechos planos.–

–¿Pechos planos? hoy todo me parece tentador. –se relamió los labios una vez más.

Una historia nueva empezaba, una para Scarlett y otra para Alice y Alfre

**N.A:** Y eso, espero que le gustara, me iré a escribir USxUK ahora, alguna continuación… he dejado mis fics tan botados, pero es la falta de tiempo. Malvada falta de tiempo.


End file.
